bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vegging Out
Episode Feedback/Real Life Comparisions I was surprised to see something I have personal experience with shown in this episode. I should point out I happen to be a vegetarian. At some point during the episode, Sharon mentions being repulsed by the scent of meat. I have a similar reaction anytime I am near the meat section of the supermarket, the smell is just offputting to me. I'm curious why that might happen, that a change in diet can affect what scents we find repulsive. While not addressed heavily in this episode, there is another point that is touched upon. Everywhere you go to buy food (in the context of food courts, takeaway stores, etc), vegetarian alternatives are very limited. I've actually wondered about this for quite some time. Even in the supermarket, vegetarian options are extremely limited compared to what the rest of the store has to offer. I haven't experienced it much personally, but people like Cody seem to be very prevalent in society. The kind who are so arrogant they insist that eating vegetables is unnatural and we are meant to be carnivores. When in truth, it's the other way around. See my blog page for more on that topic. And I was wondering if they'd address the issue that iron can be obtained from plant sources just as readily as meat products. Since Helen did her research and found iron rich plants, they did cover that point. According to some info I pulled off the web, Spinach has more iron content weight for weight when compared to an equivalent amount of meat (spinach has 6.43 mg compared to 4.42mg of meat). So all Sharon would have to address her dietary imbalance is consume more spinach and other leafy green vegetables (also high in iron). Her doctor is particularly incompetent for not thinking of that. Or it could be that he was one of those people who disapprove of vegetarianism without reason, so was looking for a reason to force Sharon to go back to what he deemed a natural diet. FYI, medical experts often aren't. I know from personal experience they can make horrific mistakes just because they believe they are right when they are not. --Buckmana (talk) 06:49, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Once again, if you subscribe to bible events, then Man was originally made to be vegetarians. It was not for several generations after the Fall from Perfetion that god made allowance for eating the flesh of animals. Which was also when animals were decreed to do the same. The account of Daniel and his three friends tells of them eschewing for a period all of the luxurious meat-heavy diet in favor of fruits and vegetables and later found to be in superior health than their peers. Which, BTW is the headlines occasionally and periodically seen in supermarket tabloid and magazine headlines about "miracle bible diet found". --Love Robin (talk) 09:59, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I tend to try and avoid invoking religion when it comes to scientific analysis, mainly because it's caused some rather aggressive/nonsensical arguments, if not downright slanging matches in human history. ::I do find the account interesting nonetheless though. ::Another one I know of is that pig meat is considered unholy by certain religions, specificially the Jewish. ::Which I found intriguing, because it is known that pig based meat products are detrimental to the health, although we only discovered the reasons fairly recently, less then 50 years maybe. ::It's also why I have no sense of humor when it comes to bacon jokes. From my perspective, it's like making jokes about cigarette smoking. ::As for less controversial examples, it is known that Asians who subsisted on a mostly vegetarian diet because meat was expensive/hard to obtain had better health and longevity. As soon as they switched from that to a western style diet which was meat heavy, they lost those benefits. ::--Buckmana (talk) 04:27, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Who these days has time to be honest with anyone about their dietary restrictions or requirements? --Aggression25 (talk) 00:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC)